


1- Cherish --Serie de Oneshots--

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle a Kamui en aquella salida familiar? Fácil, que su hija huya y termine trabajando en un lugar de dudosa moralidad, donde hasta lo más improbable pueda convertirse en realidad.
Relationships: Kamui (Gintama)/Original Female Character(s)





	1- Cherish --Serie de Oneshots--

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía bastante tiempo que no subía ningún oneshot de este fandom, por lo que decidí que ya iba siendo hora de ponerme a escribir uno. Y lo hice. Solamente que se me fue la mano y terminé escribiendo tres jajajaja. Pero al final las cosas se acomodaron de una manera bastante loca y acabé haciendo una serie de oneshots, por lo que en breve verán los otros. Espero disfruten de este y los siguientes oneshots; cada uno de ellos gira alrededor de los pequeños de Kamui y las chocoaventuras por las que terminan atravesando. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**The First**

Ambas conocían a la perfección el feroz apetito que poseía. Ambas lo habían contemplado devorar una monstruosa cantidad de platillos en una sola sentada infinidad de veces. Y sin embargo, eso no significaba que no terminaran asombradas cada vez que le veían comer; y es que nunca se explicaban como él y sus hermanos habían nacido con hoyos negros en vez de estómagos.

A ellas les bastaba un par de platillos y el postre para sentirse satisfechas y no querer nada hasta que se diera la hora de su próxima comida.

Sí, esas mellizas eran tan como su madre, tan refinadas y de buenos modales a la mesa que hasta parecía una locura que él hubiera aportado la mitad del material genético para su concepción. Pero cada vez que él tenía ese pensamiento contemplaba esa vívida y hermosa tonalidad en sus pupilas; ambas poseían el color de ojos de su madre y esa era la prueba indiscutible de que eran sus hijas.

—¿Se van a comer eso? —cuestionó Kamui a quienes no habían tocado sus copas de helado. Ellas negaron y él prosiguió a comérselas—. Es de mala educación dejar la comida.

—También lo es hablar con la boca llena. —Le llamó la atención la de cabellera azabache y rizada—. Mamá siempre te regaña por eso.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Apoyó la pequeña de cabello ondulado y vermilion—. Mami siempre se molesta contigo y nuestros hermanos por ser tan incivilizados.

—Por su culpa jamás brillaremos en sociedad. —En definitiva esas dos se parecían demasiado a su fastidiosa y controladora mujer. Más de lo que a él le gustaría; más de lo que el mundo sería capaz de soportar.

—Deberían ser más como sus hermanos y menos como su madre. —Recomendó. Esas dos no parecían muy convencidas—. Así la vida será más divertida.

—Ni que fuera masoquista para querer que me castiguen a cada rato como los cabezas de chorlito de Kyohei y Kazuya.

—Oyuki, son nuestros hermanos mayores. No deberías hablar de ellos de ese modo. —Pedía.

—No es mi culpa que sean así —dijo con un suspiro—. Papá, edúcalos mejor. —Era una pena que le pidiera una tarea tan importante como ésa a la persona menos capacitada para ello—. Por cierto, ¿está bien que estemos aquí comiendo tranquilamente mientras mamá se encarga de abastecer la despensa de la tripulación?

—Ella ama la Tierra. Así que ha de estar más que agradecida de pasar más horas de calidad aquí .—Esa fue la excusa barata que les dio a sus hijas—. Así que no arruinaré su buen día y disfrutaré de la comida de este planeta~

—Oye papá...

—¿Sucede algo? —En cierto modo ya le tenía cierto temor a las preguntas de su hija; siempre le salía con cada ocurrencia que lo ponía en jaque.

—Oí que el nombre de mi hermana surgió gracias a que posee un gran parecido con la abuelita. Y tú quieres mucho a la abuelita...—Ésa era una verdad innegable que Kamui no podía debatirle—. Entonces significa que, quieres mucho más a Kyōka que a mí. Después de todo, yo me parezco más a mamá que a la abuelita...

Esa altiva mirada que siempre le encaraba se hallaba contemplando la superficie de la mesa mientras la tristeza parecía haber mancillado la belleza del verde azulado de sus pupilas.

—Eso no es verdad. Papi nos ama a las dos por igual. —La pelirroja habló en un intento por animar a su hermana.

—No es cierto —espetó, alzando su atención hacia su progenitor.

Él no decía nada; yacía callado porque no sabía cómo responderle para que aquel malentendido se solucionara. No obstante, ella interpretó su mutismo como si él estuviera dándole la razón.

—¡Eres horrible! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! —lo peor no eran sus hirientes palabras sino el que saliera corriendo de allí, ignorando sus palabras y las suplicas de su hermana.

Salió corriendo del restaurante familiar en el que se encontraba y se movió entre la multitud de gente que transitaba diariamente por el Distrito Kabuki. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse pero tenía claro que tenía que alejarse de aquellos suburbios lo antes posible.

Cuando la respiración le faltó y el cansancio la embargó, se detuvo y analizó el sitio en el que había terminado.

Todo era demasiado luminoso, demasiado llamativo. Había muchas mujeres hermosas luciendo pintorescos y costosos kimonos; y sobre todo, había muchos hombres acercándose a esas damiselas, susurrándoles quién sabe qué cosas al oído.

—¿Dónde estoy? Mamá jamás me contó que había un lugar como éste en la ciudad. —Oyuki veía en todas direcciones y no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué esos hombres les están dando dinero a esas señoritas? ¿Tendrán deudas con ellas?

Se paró y buscó a un adulto que pudiera auxiliarla. Y para su suerte o desgracia halló a un samurái de permanente natural y cabellos plateados

—¡Sakata-san! —gritó mientras se aproximaba a él.

—¿Ah? —Se giró por dos razones particulares; la primera era que se trataba de la voz de una cría; y la segunda era porque nadie se dirigía a él con tal respeto—. ¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo en este lugar? ¿En dónde está el imbécil de tu padre? ¿Si sabes que si tu madre se entera de que estás aquí va a correr sangre?

—Me perdí y llegué hasta aquí. —Y eso era algo cierto—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué hay tantos hombres que les deben dinero a todas estas señoritas? ¿Tú también les debes?

Gintoki se sentía abrumado por las preguntas que esa niña le lanzaba. Pero también tenía miedo de contestarlas y atentar contra su inocencia y su pureza por dos motivos muy fuertes: su madre y su ejército de bestias intergalácticas que lo masacrarían si la corrompía.

—Ah..S-Sí. Vine a pagar mis deudas. Pero como ya no debo nada, me iré a casa a leer la biblia. —Ni el mismísimo Utsuro le provocaba tanto pavor como la madre de esa niña.

—Un hombre que paga sus deudas es un hombre honorable y respetable. —Le elogiaba la niña.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está tu inútil padre?

—¿Padre? ¿Qué es eso? Yo nací por mitosis. Es por eso que soy el vivo retrato de mamá.

Sakata dedujo que el idiota Yato la había cagado con su hija lo suficientemente hondo como para que ella negara su existencia.

—Te ahorraré años de sufrimiento. Tu padre es un imbécil que habla sin pensar y que esconde más cosas de las que dice. Así que tenle paciencia y quiérelo antes de que se quede pelón. —Fue el consejo que le ofertó.

—Sakata-san, ¿puede llevarme a un lugar? —Lo tomó de la mano, mirándole cándidamente.

—...Ha ignorado por completo lo que le he dicho...

Sakata escuchó la petición de la pequeña porque no tuvo otra elección. Y también porque el cumplirla significaría obtener su libertad y pasarle la bola a otro.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien se dignara a atender la puerta. Y en cuanto se encontró con uno de los dueños de aquella residencia, escapó a la velocidad del rayo.

—Tía Kagura. —Saludó entusiasta la pequeña a la mujer de qipao negro y curvas pronunciadas. Esa misma que estaba sorprendida por su visita.

—¿Y el imbécil de mi hermano? —No lo veía por ninguna parte.

—Él no me quiere, así que decidí irme para que sea feliz con su hija favorita —relató con la mirada cabizbaja—. ¿Crees que pueda quedarme contigo? No ocupo mucho espacio. Tampoco como mucho

La pelirroja miró a su desolada sobrina y no tuvo corazón para dejar a esa pequeña sola.

—Ryōta y yo estaremos muy felices de tenerte con nosotros. —le sonrió llena de calidez—. Entra. Llegas justo a la hora de la cena.

Ambas entraron y se encaminaron hasta el comedor. La mesa recién había sido puesta por lo que esos dos castaños apenas estaban tomando asiento para degustar sus alimentos.

—¡Oyuki! —Se oyó exclamar al pequeño con soberano énfasis. Y es que hasta corrió a abrazarle; ambos poseían la misma edad.

—¡Ryōta!

La Yato estrechó al de castaños cabellos con mucho ahínco. A ese que era la copia casi exacta de su padre; lo único que lo diferenciaba de su progenitor era el celeste de sus ojos y esa perilla que sobresalía de su lacia y corta cabellera que de vez en cuando parecía adquirir vida propia.

—¿Otra visita de tu estúpido hermano y su fastidiosa mujer? —A Okita no le hacía mucha gracia tener que lidiar con sus cuñados porque casi siempre esas reuniones familiares terminaban en catástrofe y media.

—Oyuki se quedará a vivir con nosotros hasta que el pelmazo de mi hermano conozca el verdadero arrepentimiento. Hasta entonces que sufra por no saber dónde está su hija mientras Oshin lo maldice hasta la muerte. —Tomó asiento y su sobrina hizo lo mismo—. Así que más te vale que no abras el pico o la única noche de diversión que tendrás a la semana será cuando Kondō y Yamazaki vengan a casa a jugar naipes contigo. —tan hermosa y tan malditamente cabrona y manipuladora.

—Más vale que te comportes o tendré que hacer el trabajo de tu estúpido padre y educarte como es debido. —Sentenció con una sonrisa guasona. Tal vez le había llegado la oportunidad para cobrarse todo lo que el pelirrojo le había hecho hace años atrás a través de su hija.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Me portaré ejemplarmente. —Prometió seriamente—. Yo nunca atentaré contra su existencia como mis dos hermanos cuando quisieron construir una máquina del tiempo para impedir que naciera y evitar así que la tía se enamorara y se casara con un sádico bueno para nada con peinado de coco. Yo jamás haré algo como eso.

—Pequeña sabandija. —Se había puesto de pie sólo para que su mano pudiera alcanzar la cabeza de la Yato y estrujarla como correspondía—. Voy a lavarte esa sucia boca con cloro.

—Aquí el único que va a tomar cloro eres tú, pedazo de imbécil. —Esos rizados cabellos estaban a salvo mientras que su toca narices pareja estaba sobre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el comedor—. Esta es la única violencia doméstica que vas a tener si te metes con ella.

—Papá, creo que te has metido en más problemas. —Ryōta no lo decía solamente por molestar sino porque escuchó aquel potente e imparable llanto que provenía desde una de las habitaciones cercanas—. Kanna se ha despertado por tu culpa.

—Es tu culpa que se haya despertado, así que ve a tranquilizarla. Y no regreses hasta que se haya dormido. ¿Entendido? —Le amenazó su esposa con una mirada intransigente.

—Dejen que yo me encargue. —Oyuki descendió de la silla y miró al agredido adulto—. Me han permitido quedarme así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarles con las tareas del hogar. —Se retiró de allí dejando a esos dos adultos más que pensativos.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos y el silencio se hizo presente en la residencia.

—Lo logró. —Indicó Ryōta para sus padres.

—Calmar a Kanna-chan es mucho más sencillo que evitar que mis hermanos hagan travesuras.

La Yato había vuelto, pero no venía sola. Traía en brazos a una encantadora niña de dos años de edad cuyas pupilas eran del mismo tono que las de su cuidadora; y resaltaban todavía más gracias al castaño claro de su cabello y el albo de su piel.

—Mira qué grande y bonita estás. —Alzó a la pequeña a la altura de sus ojos; ella le sonreía mientras la bebé estaba de lo más risueña—. ¿Quién es la hija de un sádico domesticado? Sí, Kanna-chan.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Kagura se adelantó a los pensamientos de su pareja y le amenazó con tan simple oración—. No es su culpa de que tú seas un inepto que no sabe cómo calmar a su pequeña y adorada hija. —Tomó a su pequeña en brazos y ésta se veía tan feliz. Hasta restregaba su mejilla contra la de su pequeña—. Kanna-chan, todos los hombres son unos inútiles, hasta tu papá. Así que no esperes nada de ellos.

—Mi mamá dice lo mismo.

Y mientras ellas reían, Okita Sōgo estaba pensando en una manera para que esas dos se arrepintieran de humillarlo de tal manera.

— _Haré que se lamente el haber venido a importunar a mi casa._ —Sonreía con sadismo, como si estuviera disfrutando de un crimen que aún no cometía. ¿Qué había ideado que le causaba tanto placer?

A la mañana siguiente Okita se encargaría de llevar a cabo su magnífico plan aprovechando que su mujer e hijos se encontrarían visitando a la princesa de Edo.

—Hemos llegado.

—¿No es aquí donde trabaja? —Ambos estaban a la entrada del cuartel principal del Shinsengumi aguardando a la llegada de Kondō Isao.

—Dejaría que te hicieras cargo de los quehaceres de la casa pero si haces eso la vaga y buena para nada de tu tía ya no hará nada y se pondrá toda gorda y fea. Así que tendrás que ganar un poco de pasta para contribuir a los gastos de la casa. —A ella le sonaba bastante lógico—. Le pediré a Kondō-san que te dé empleo.

—Oh Sōgo, hoy has llegado bastante temprano. ¿Acaso Kagura te ha corrido otra vez de la casa? —interrogó antes de percatarse de que el mencionado venía acompañado—. Pero que tenemos aquí. —Reconocía a la chiquilla porque la había visto un par de veces y porque era la sobrina del castaño—. Kondō Isao, mucho gusto.

—Oyuki. —Se presentó.

—¿Crees que puedas dejarla trabajar?

—Pero si es sólo una niña... Ella no debería trabajar.

—No se preocupe Kondō-san. Aquí nadie le hablará a derechos humanos por contratar a un menor. Así que por favor contráteme. —Isao sintió la presión social de ambos y no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

—Siendo tan joven e inexperta creo que la mejor elección para que sea dirigida por el buen camino es Hijikata-san. —Proponía con una doble intención—. Él hará de ella un gran elemento para el Shinsengumi.

—Yo creo que Toshi sería demasiado para ella...—Conocía a su vice comandante y sabía que mandar a esa niña a su lado sería como arrojarla a las manos del infierno—. Tal vez yo debería hacerme cargo de su inducción.

—¿Seguro que tendrá tiempo? Escuché que la hermana de cierto cuatro ojos había regresado de sus vacaciones y se encontraba de visita en casa de su her...—Ni siquiera terminó de hablar antes de que su superior saliera corriendo como enajenado—. _Todo va saliendo de acuerdo el plan._

_—_ _¿Qué le provocará tanta gracia al tío Okita? ¿Ya habrá perdido la cabeza por todos los turnos extras que tiene que hacer para alimentar a la tía y a Ry_ _ō_ _ta?_

Sōgo entró en compañía de la pequeña y juntos recorrieron los pasillos. Y sólo se detuvieron cuando hallaron al hombre más temido del cuartel.

—¿No deberías estar patrullando en vez de holgazanear? —La presencia del Vice Comandante Demoníaco del Shinsengumi era realmente intimidante—. ¿Y esa mocosa que te acompaña? —Centró sus celestes pupilas en la pequeña, logrando que se cohibiera un poco.

—Es mi sobrina. —Eso ya significaba peligro para Tōshirō—. Kondō-san la ha aceptado para que trabaje aquí. Y me ha pedido que te diga que te encargues de inducirla al puesto.

—¡¿Ah?! —Sospechaba de la autenticidad de las palabras de ese idiota cabeza de coco.

—Mi tío sádico no miente. De verdad quiero trabajar aquí. —Sus palabras le dieron media credibilidad a Sōgo—. Así que por favor muéstreme lo que se hace aquí. Prometo trabajar arduamente.

—Cuando sus padres se enteren rogarás estar muerto. —Esa imagen mental le agradaba mucho, de modo que accedería. Ahí todos gustaban de joderse mutuamente—. Hijikata Tōshirō es mi nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Oyuki. —Se acercó al alto y amedrentador hombre—. Es un gusto trabajar con usted.

—Andando. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo. Así que más vale que te acoples rápido o tendrás que hacer _sepukku_. —Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Allí estaba ese maldito vicio del que no podía deshacerse.

Mientras unos gozaban porque la vida les sonreía, otros empezaban a entender y vivir el concepto de infierno terrenal. ¿Y es que acaso creía que no habría consecuencias después de haber perdido de vista a una de sus hijas? ¿Es que creyó que lograría engañar a su esposa con un par de excusas baratas?

—Y no pienses en regresar hasta que no traigas a mi hija de vuelta, ¿entendiste? —Le amenazó su mujer mientras le apuntaba directo a la cabeza con un parasol.

—Nuestra hija quiere espacio. La sofocas demasiado~

Su palabrería obtuvo como recompensa que un poste de luz fuera arrojado contra su persona. Parecía que no se le había quitado la manía de arrojar cosas cuando se cabreaba.

—Ve a buscarla antes de que decida darte de comer a Masamune. —Esa candorosa sonrisa significaba que era mejor que se moviera y se callar.

Kamui regresó al restaurante en el que había desayunado el día anterior con sus dos hijas con la esperanza de encontrarla allí; pero lo único que halló fue a un montón de extraños.

Continúo caminando tratando de poner atención a su alrededor. Sabía que Oyuki era escurridiza y sabría esconderse perfectamente bien si así lo deseaba; también era consciente de que tenía la capacidad de escapar si la situación se ponía demasiado peligrosa. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse tranquilo y mucho menos cuando se ponía a pensar en la clase de calaña que vivía en el Distrito Kabuki. Era su hija y lo admitiera o no, estaba preocupado por ella.

Y mientras él continuaba buscando a su rebelde primogénita, ella se encontraba dentro de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi anotando cada cosa que el Vice Comandante le decía.

—También anota que cualquiera que se le vea escuchando esa tortura auditiva conocida como Otsu tendrá que realizar _sepukku_.

—Ya he memorizado todos los puntos del Kyokucho Hatto como me lo ordenó. También he rellenado los recipientes de mayonesa del comedor para que tenga su ración diaria de mayonesa. —Miró a su superior con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Hijikata-sama?

—Iremos a impartir un poco de disciplina —agregó con seriedad y autoritarismo.

Se habían dirigido hacia el patio; allí se localizaba un grupo de hombres sin camisa agitando su espada de madera en perfecta armonía. Y en cuanto vieron al pelinegro le aceleraron a su práctica.

—Vigílalos hasta que terminen todos sus ejercicios. Y hazlo con mano dura porque son nuevos y piensan que pertenecer al Shinsengumi es un juego. —Le pasó una hoja a la cría donde venían todos los ejercicios que esos hombres debían realizar—. Iré a firmar papeleo y espero encontrar todo esto en perfecto orden cuando regrese.

—Enterada Hijikata-san.

El hombre se retiró y entonces el caos se desató. Todos esos hombres dejaron de entrenar y se tumbaron sobre el suelo; incluso algunos se pusieron a jugar cartas.

—Ey ustedes, deben hacer sus ejercicios o tendrán que rajarse la panza.

—Haremos lo que se nos plazca. Así que por qué no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas.

—Sí, sí. Regresa en unos diez años y tal vez te hagamos caso.

—¿Por qué no contrataron a una hermosa chica en vez de a esa mocosa?

El cuchicheo siguió y siguió.

Oyuki guardó silencio y clavó su calmada mirada en esos vagos hombres; tenía que guardar la compostura y pensar en cómo realizar su trabajo o sería regañada por Hijikata.

Tōshirō terminó su papeleo más rápido de lo previsto porque tenía el presentimiento de que aquella chiquilla debía estarlo pasando fatal.

—Después de tal experiencia renunciará y volverá con ese maldito de Sōgo. —En cierto modo estaba intentando que la cría desistiera de trabajar y se largara a casa—. Así que iré a salvarle el pellejo antes de que estalle en...

Calló en cuanto llegó y se dio cuenta que ningún hombre estaba holgazaneando. Cada uno de ellos se movía en perfecta armonía mientras hacían movimientos justos y exactos con sus espadas; aunque lo que más lo dejó anonadado fue la canción que sonaba en la grabadora que estaba justo a un lado de la Yato.

—¡Debemos ser cual veloz torrente!

—¡Hombres ser!

—¡Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón!

—¡Hombres ser!

—¡Violentos como un fuego ardiente! ¡Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión!

—Han dejado de ser escoria y se han vuelto hombres de acción. Listos para salir y proteger la soberanía y orden de este país. Siéntase orgullosos de ustedes mismos.

—¡Le estamos sumamente agradecidos, Yuki-sama! —exclamaron todos esos hombres en perfecta armonía.

De verdad parecían conmovidos; pero lo más inverosímil era que lucían mucho más varoniles y confiables que hace media hora atrás.

—Una ronda más y podrán retirarse a comer —dijo la chiquilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a esos hombres trabajar.

— _¡Los ha transformado completamente! ¡Los domesticó como si fueran cualquier cosa!¡¿Es que acaso es la hija pródiga de Li Shang?!_ —El el cigarrillo se le había caído tras contemplar tal hazaña.

—Hijikata-san, ha vuelto. —Volteó hacia el hombre y le saludó cortésmente—. Ya hice lo que me pidió. Así que, ¿con qué proseguiremos?

—¿Qué tan bien se te dan los arrestos?

—Jamás he arrestado a alguien pero aprendo rápido.

Mientras ambos subían a la patrulla de policía para hacer una ronda por la ciudad y vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, Tōshirō se encargaba de explicarle sobre la normativa del arresto y todos los pasos a seguir.

—Tienes suerte. Justo ahí hay un idiota pervertido que se la vive acosando a las mujeres de aquel burdel. —El Vice Comandante bajó de su vehículo en compañía de su aprendiz.

Ambos conocían a la persona que estaba intentando colarse por las puertas de un pecaminoso establecimiento.

—Pero si es Sakata-san. —No lucía muy convencida de usar las esposas que llevaba consigo con ese lujurioso samurái.

—Recuerda que estamos del lado de la justicia y por ello tenemos que detener a cualquiera que atente contra el bienestar y seguridad de la gente de esta ciudad —proclamó con esa voz rasposa e imperiosa que lo caracterizaba y lo hacía ser temido y respetado.

Ella empezó a sentir eso conocido como admiración. Estaba impresionada de que existiera alguien que defendiera sus ideales y el orden público del modo en que él lo hacía.

—Tiene toda la razón. —Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia el hombre. Le llamó y la ignoró. Así que sólo quedaba el método menos ortodoxo—. Tiene que venir con nosotros. Así que guarde silencio o todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a conseguir un abogado; y si no tiene dinero para ello el estado le proporcionará uno.

Con su fuerza no le resultó para nada difícil torcer el brazo del adulto y doblegarlo contra el suelo para colocarle las esposas. Después lo arrastró para meterlo en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué me has arrestado?! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás enseñándole a esta niña?! —Criticó—. ¿Será acaso que no has logrado que ninguna mujer te haga caso y por eso has decidido ir tras una jovencita? Eso te convierte, ¡en un maldito lolicon! ¡Si no me sueltas en este momento iré a contarle a su padre que posees intenciones sucias con su niñita! Que quieres enseñarle tu espada y no la que traes a un costado de tu pantalón.

—No todos estamos tan enfermos como tú, idiota. —Y para que se quedará callado, apagó su cigarrillo en la boca del gilipollas samurái—. Así que cierra tu sucia boca. Esta niña no tiene que escuchar eso o pensará que todos los hombres no somos más que escoria.

—Muchas gracias Hijikata-san. —Agradeció al hombre que poseía una moralidad impecable—. Yo jamás pensaría que usted es una escoria. Usted es un hombre muy recto y fiel a sus ideales... Y también estoy segura de que hay muchas mujeres interesadas en su persona. —El rubor en sus mejillas denotaba lo avergonzada que se encontraba tras darle tales elogios al tenerlo al lado.

—Ya es tarde así que vayamos a comer. Celebremos tu primer arresto exitoso con un Hijikata Especial.

—Mejor dale veneno en vez de esa asquerosidad. Será menos doloroso y más humano. —No alegaría más; no después de que Hijikata descargara todo el cartucho de su revólver en ese pobre hombre.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de lo más concurrido y caminaron hacia la barra. Tomaron asiento. Y en breve Tōshirō pidió la orden.

—Parece que te molesta el humo de cigarro. —Fue su comentario cuando vio que la Yato se tapaba la nariz en cuanto encendía un cigarrillo; algo que se había repetido varias veces antes.

—No me gusta el olor. Además, es dañino para la salud. —El hombre suspiró y lo apagó; hablaba de malos ejemplos y él estaba dándole uno también—. Debe cuidarse para que lidere al Shinsengumi por muchos años más.

—El cigarrillo y la mayonesa son de los pocos placeres que aún me quedan en esta vida .—Eso era tanto real como triste.

—Pues debería buscar otras cosas en que entretenerse. —Aconsejó—. Mamá, por ejemplo, se dedica a atender a sus mascotas y a frustrar los planes de pelea de papá. —Y conmemorar a su progenitor le llevó a torcer el entrecejo.

—No es bueno que padre e hija estén peleados y mucho menos por una tontería. —Sabía cómo era el padre de esa niña y se hacía a la idea de que todo había sido su culpa y ella se había llevado la peor parte.

—Papá prefiere a mi hermana. A ella es a quien quiere más. Así que no importa si estoy o no. —Él suspiró.

—Deberían hablarlo y resolverlo. Estoy seguro de que ese idiota que tienes por padre debe estar preocupado por ti, buscándote por toda la ciudad.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de ello?

—Porque tengo la desgracia de conocer a otro cabeza hueca como tu padre. —Lo peor era que tenía que seguir aguantándolo—. Él tampoco es bueno expresando lo que siente o cuando está preocupado cada que su revoltoso hijo se mete en problemas. Lo que ocasiona de vez en cuando que su mujer lo golpee... Tal vez tu madre también debería meterle una tunda.

—Mmm...

¿Y si él tenía razón? ¿Y si su padre en verdad la quería tanto como a su hermana menor sólo que no pudo expresarlo con palabras? Ahora empezaba a embargarle la culpa.

—Bueno si no estás segura aún, tómate tu tiempo. Sólo encárgate de hablar con tu madre para decirle que estás bien y ya ella se encargará de tu imbécil padre.

—Lo haré. —Ahora se sentía apenada por ser tan caprichosa e infantil—. Lamento las molestias.

—Todos tenemos problemas de esta clase alguna vez en nuestras vidas, así que no importa.

Su orden había sido traída. Ahí estaban ese par de tazones cubiertos con mucha mayonesa.

—Comamos que se va a enfriar.

— _Espero que mi estómago sea capaz de soportar esto._ —Tragó saliva y recitó un mantra antes de comerse algo que posiblemente atentaría contra su existencia.

Oyuki siguió el consejo dado por su superior y le pidió a su querida tía que le informara a sus padres sobre su paradero y sus planes momentáneos en la Tierra. Y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo, al final terminaron siendo convencidos por Kagura.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a armar un lío en el Shinsengumi. —Amenazó a quien casi se le escapa. Literalmente lo había pescado gracias a su trenza—. Todo esto ocurrió por tu culpa.

—Siempre eres estricta y ahora resulta que dejarás a mi hija hacer lo que se le plazca. —Sonaba totalmente a un reclamo. Y aunque se le veía calmado ella sabía leerlo; estaba molesto e inconforme.

—Yo entiendo tu estupidez y la manera en que demuestras a otros que te importan. Lo hago porque eres el hombre con el que me casé y con quien tengo cuatro hermosos niños. —Suavizó su mirar y soltó su cabello. Incluso llevó su mano alrededor de su mejilla—. Pero Oyuki no. Así que tienes que hallar un modo para que entienda que su padre no es un insensible bastardo que no la quiere tanto como a su hermana.

—Ella salió tan complicada como tú. Así que es tu culpa. —Su descaro obtuvo como premio que ella jalara sus mejillas.

—Tienes una semana para pensar las cosas y hallar una manera para que tu hija te perdone —le soltó y se apartó un poco.

—¿Una semana?

—Sí, es el tiempo que le pedí a Kagura que cuidara a nuestra hija. Después de ese lapso vendremos por ella y nos iremos.

—Con tres días es más que suficiente —objetó—. No quiero que conviva tanto tiempo ni con mi llorona hermana ni con su idiota esposo.

—Kamui.

—...Hmp...

Ella era la que quería paciencia en ese preciso momento. ¿Es que siempre se iba a comportar tan infantil cuando se tratara de sus hijos?

—Tu hija no va a cambiarte por alguien más ni tampoco van a alejarla de ti. —Era el momento en que se enternecía por lo retraído que era Kamui cuando se angustiaba por perder el afecto de sus hijas—. Ella estará más que segura con tu hermana y Okita.

—Ciertamente sería una lástima que mi hermana enviudara tan joven~

Okita Sōgo no estaba para nada complacido de que aquella sobrina suya fuera a permanecer tanto tiempo en su casa, pero no pudo objetar al respecto porque Kagura lo había amenazado sutilmente.

Además, no todo podía ser tan malo; desde que esa niña llegó al Shinsengumi ese molesto adicto a la nicotina no se metía en sus asuntos, así que podía pasar las tardes de vigilancia durmiendo plácidamente para recuperarse de las desveladas que sufría gracias a la pequeña Kanna.

Mientras él se ganaba un sueldo holgazaneando, su sobrina trabajaba arduamente desde antes de que el sol saliera hasta que la noche cayera.

Por las mañanas ella entrenaba en compañía de los nuevos miembros. Tras terminar aprendía y practicaba el arte de la espada bajo la tutela del mismísimo Vice Capitán Demoníaco. A la hora del desayuno comía sus alimentos en compañía de las figuras más respetables del Shinsengumi. Por las tardes patrullaba junto a su superior para después ir a comer el infame platillo que le retorcía las tripas a más de uno; el mismo que parecía gustarle a la pequeña Yato.

—¿Y esto? —Okita había llegado al comedor para servirse el desayuno; ese día su nada delicada mujer decidió que era buena idea mandarlo a trabajar sin comer—. Ni siquiera lleva una semana aquí y la han hecho la empleada del mes. —Su foto estaba enmarcada justo donde se ponían los anuncios importantes del cuartel.

—Sōgo, ven y siéntate con nosotros. —Kondō lo llamó desde una de las últimas mesas.

—Tsk. —Él no quería sentarse en ese lugar porque Hijikata estaba ahí; pero no podía decirle que no a su superior—. No sabía que teníamos trajes tan pequeños.

Se sentó frente a los tres. La Yato no sólo estaba entre esos dos hombres sino que portaba el uniforme reglamentario hecho a su medida y a su género.

—No los hay. Pero los chicos y yo lo mandamos a hacer para que Yuki-chan se sienta al fin como un miembro oficial del Shinsengumi. —Miró al infante y le sonrió tontamente. Era como un viejo al que le acaba de nacer el instinto paternal—. Deberías traer a Ryōta para que siga el camino de la espada tal cual su padre lo hizo.

A Okita no le gustaba llevar a su hijo al Shinsengumi justamente porque ese hombre se la pasaba malcriándole y enseñándole malas mañas; y después estaba Hijikata que lo quería inducir a su enfermizo amor por la mayonesa. Sí, ambos eran malas influencias para su retoño.

—Tal vez para la siguiente semana —expresó para calmar la ansiedad de Isao—. Vi que este renacuajo se volvió la empleada del mes... Suena a algo increíble siendo hija de un troglodita bueno para nada.

—De hecho, Tōshi y yo estábamos discutiendo que cuando ella crezca podrá ocupar sin problema alguno el mando de algún escuadrón. —¿Lo decía en serio?—. Ha demostrado tener madera para encaminar a la gente por el buen camino.

—Heredé las habilidades de mamá —estipuló con orgullo—. Y el poder de convencimiento de papá —Mala, muy mala combinación.

—Hizo de los perezosos y fracasados novatos hombres confiables y obedientes. Sin mencionar que ha arrestado a más criminales en estos pocos días de los que tú has apresado en todo el tiempo que llevas como capitán de escuadrón. —Las palabras de Hijikata fueron como una puñalada para Okita—. Se encarga de que los cavernícolas que viven aquí mantengan todo limpio y ordenado. —Fue cuando se percató de que todo rechinaba de limpio; ni parecía que estuviera en el mismo cuartel.

—Desde que está con nosotros, nuestra imagen con la gente de Edo ha mejorado —decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de quien estaba muy feliz comiéndose una magdalena—. Ahora la gente nos aprecia y ya no nos mira con asco. Hasta piensan que somos adorables. —Lo peor de todo es que fue él quien jodió la reputación del Shinsengumi tanto por desnudarse en la vía pública como por acosar hasta el cansancio a la hermana mayor de Shinpachi—. Incluso gracias a ella y sus buenos consejos he logrado que Tae-chan acepte una cita conmigo el siguiente fin de semana. —Estaba tan feliz que un aura llena de brillos lo envolvió de pies a cabeza.

—Oye Hijikata-san, al parecer tanta nicotina te ha dejado ciego, que eso que tienes no es un cigarrillo.

—Ah, es porque es un cigarrillo de chocolate. Me los dio Oyuki después de que empecé a usar los parches para dejar de fumar; gracias a ello he calmado mi ansiedad —aclaró con tranquilidad.

— _Fui demasiado ingenuo al pensar que Hijikata-san podría con esta mocosa. No solamente no ha podido sino que ahora se ha convertido en su gurú de la salud._ —No estaba nada contento al ver que ese hombre estaba dejando el vicio que le garantizaría su muerte y su ascenso dentro del Shinsengumi—. _Esta pequeña alimaña ha logrado lo que ningún enemigo ha podido en todos estos años:_ _tener al Shinsengumi en la palma de su mano,_

La observó en completo silencio mientras continuaban desayunando. Quería ver a través de ella, hallar algún punto ciego para desarmarla. Y entonces lo notó. ¿Cómo no se percató de ello antes?

— _De modo que la pequeña hija de papi tiene tan horripilantes gustos._ —Aunque era breve, cada que Hijikata dirigía sus palabras hacia ella esas bellas pupilas suyas se le iluminaban—. _Sería una verdadera pena que alguien fuera con la noticia a su estúpido y violento padre. Sí, sería una verdadera pena que alguien muriera trágicamente por haber enamorado a la Yato equivocada._

_E_ l imaginarse aquel anhelado momento hecho realidad no hacía más que dibujarle una enorme sonrisa en los labios; tenía tantas ganas de presenciar ese instante.

—¿Va a estar bien mi tío? Se ríe de una manera muy extraña. ¿Y si ya perdió la cordura por no poder solventar los gastos de la casa?

—Déjalo. Él siempre es así. —Le recomendó Tōshirō—. Ya que terminaste vayamos a practicar tu técnica con la espada. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender pero posees un gran instinto. Así que si entrenas con dedicación y no sigues los pasos de tu vago tío, llegarás lejos.

—Sus elogios son todo un honor viniendo de usted Hijikata-san.

La felicidad que sentía la Yato por esas palabras era tan palpable y visible que Okita no se explicaba cómo era que el adicto a la mayonesa no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que despertaba en esa niña.

—No lo estaría diciendo si no fuera verdad. —Se puso de pie, llevando sus manos hasta sus bolsillos—. Entrenaremos hasta desfallecer así que espero estés mentalizada.

—¡Entendido! —y ambos se fueron en breve.

—Hijikata-san es mucho más denso de lo que imaginaba.

—La magia del primer amor es algo que jamás se olvida Sōgo. Es un sentimiento embriagador que te ciega y te hace flotar sobre nubes de algodón mientras imaginas tu vida al lado de ese ser perfecto —recitó poéticamente, como si estuviera experimentando de nuevo aquellas mieles—. Yuki-chan ha elegido al hombre más recto y justo del todo el Shinsengumi. Podrá contarle a sus amigas con enorme orgullo que su primer amor fue tomado por un gran samurái.

—Un idiota y denso samurái dirás. Y eso me hace sentir un poco de lástima por esa chiquilla —dijo, fingiendo pena ajena.

El tiempo era relativo. La Yato no entendió ese concepto hasta que vio cómo los últimos días de su estadía en la Tierra se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El momento de reencontrarse con sus padres había llegado. Así que permanecía de pie fuera de la entrada de Shinsengumi en compañía de aquel par de adultos que se habían encargado de ser sus mentores y protectores.

—Yuki-chan, no pongas esa cara triste. Puedes visitarnos cada que quieras, ¿no es así Tōshi?

—Eres más productiva que muchos que están aquí. De modo que serás de gran ayuda.

—Ko-chan, Hijikata-san. —Estaba conmovida por las palabras de ambos. Eran tan buenos sujetos—. Le diré a mamá.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle a esa obstinada mujer? —Justo tenía que aparecer primero el más problemático de los dos padres. Y es que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de ella.

—Que tía Kagura va a darle otra bendición al tío sádico —Los tres hombres parpadearon y se quedaron en completo silencio. Les tomó un par de minutos más en procesarlo—. El tío debe estar tan emocionado por la noticia que desde que llegamos aquí no ha salido del baño. Creo que estaba bañándose porque no dejaba de oír el sonido del agua.

—Creo que más bien está llorando y le ha abierto a la llave para que nadie se dé cuenta —hablaba Hijikata con burla. Al fin le estaba llegando el karma a ese sádico.

—Está tan emocionado por tener otro hijo que está llorando de felicidad —expresaba Oyuki con emoción—. El tío Okita debe ser el hombre más feliz en todo el universo.

—El más pobre dirás —añadía el adicto a los triglicéridos—. A este paso se terminará prostituyendo para llevar comida a su casa.

—Y yo que pensaba que ya habrías puesto patas arriba este sitio. Pero tal parece que he exagerado.

La mujer del sádico pelirrojo apareció y no venía sola, su fiel mascota estaba con ella; el oscuro can movía su cola de un lado a otro al ver a la pequeña.

—¡Mamá! ¡Masa! —Salió disparada para aferrarse de la cadera de su madre—. El Shinsengumi es genial. Pero Hijikata-san lo es aún más.

—Kondō, Hijikata, lamento cualquier molestia que mi hija les haya podido causar. Y en nombre mío y de mi bueno para nada marido les agradecemos que la hayan cuidado.

—Ya que te despediste nos vamos. —Orden que Kamui expidió para esas dos.

—No seas descortés. —Regañó—. Además, ¿ya le ofreciste una disculpa a tu hija? —Ella sabía que no.

—Mamá no es necesario que papá se disculpe. Yo fui quien le hizo esa pregunta tonta y después salí corriendo, preocupándolos. —Ambos estaban extrañados por la manera tan madura en la que les decía las cosas—. Hijikata-san me hizo contemplar mi error. Él fue quien me dijo que aunque papá sea igual de cabeza dura que mi tío sádico, no significa que no me quiera como al resto de mis hermanos.

—Ese tal Hijikata parece un tipo muy listo. —Se agachó frente a su pequeña y llevó su mano a su cabeza. Él disfrutaba de revolver sus rizos y a ella le agradaba esa sensación—. Sería muy lamentable que muriera durante alguna redada. Así que te aconsejo que no te encariñes demasiado con él .

Mientras le hablaba melodiosamente a su retoño por otro lado estaba usando su mano libre para disparar su parasol contra ese incauto policía; menos mal que tenía unos reflejos envidiables o ahora mismo no sería más que una coladora humana.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Planeas matarme o qué demonios?! —bramó el cabreado policía. Es que hasta había desenfundado su espada.

—Sentado. —Oshin no pronunció esa palabra al azar. La dirigió a su compañero canino para que se echara de manera específica sobre su pareja—. Te advertí de que no hicieras alguna estupidez pero parece que hablé con la pared.

El pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero resultó una tarea fútil; Masamune sobrepasaba las siete toneladas de peso y a eso se le agregaba que no pensaba pararse bajo ningún precepto.

—Vamos Oyuki, despídete como corresponde para que regresamos a casa.

La pequeña caminó hacia esos dos adultos e hizo una pequeña referencia.

—Menos mal salió a la madre —susurraron ese par con reverendo alivio.

—Hijikata-san hay algo que quisiera obsequiarle por su amabilidad. —Probablemente ella era la única que lo contemplaba de esa manera—. Esto es para usted. Espero que le guste. —Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño colgante y lo dejó sobre la palma de su mano derecha—. Jamás conocí a alguien que amara la mayonesa tanto como usted, así que…

No se trataba de un simple colguije sino de uno con la forma y magnificencia de un envase de mayonesa; justo la marca que él tanto amaba y consumía.

—Es la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. —Tōshirō se agachó frente a ella para tomar ese frágil y hermoso objeto de la creación humana—. Lo llevaré siempre conmigo y lo protegeré con mi vida. —Juró al mismo tiempo que se lo ponía a su celular.

—Me alegra que le guste. —Una sonrisa se le dibujó de oreja a oreja ante el éxito obtenido. Y que él le sonriera con soltura no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa mientras se le aceleraba un poco el corazón—. G-Gracias por todo.

Isao le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo y camarada de pelea mientras reía por lo bajo. Y es que no todos los días el temido Vice Comandante Demoníaco del Shinsengumi se quedaba a cuadros sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

Pero no se le podía culpar; aquella pequeña Yato había sido lo suficientemente rápida y decidida para besar la mejilla de uno de los hombres más codiciados de todo Edo antes de correr y esconderse detrás de su madre.

—No seas celoso con el primer amor de tu hija. —Porque alguien ya se había puesto de pie y tenía a una peligrosa bestia galáctica de abrigo—. Se le va a pasar así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Vayamos a comer. Sólo nosotros dos. —Oyuki estaba frente a su padre con esas vibrantes pupilas puestas en él—. Será una tarde de padre e hija. —Tomó su mano entre la suya y le sonrió como era costumbre.

Allí estaba esa dulce niña que siempre deseaba pasar tiempo a su lado.

—Me han dado este cheque por mi ardua semana laboral, por lo que yo invito. —Esa frase volvía el momento aún más hermoso. Y que Masamune lo hubiera liberado también mejoraba todo.

—Vi un lugar de ramen de camino acá que olía muy bien. Así que podríamos ir~

—Con el hambre que tengo podría comerme unos cinco tazones —aseguró—. Incluso me cabría el postre.

Y pronto ese cuadro perfecto de padre-hija desapareció de su campo visual.

—No sé si aplaudirle o aterrarme de lo fácil que le resulta manipular el humor de su papá. —La boticaria suspiró y de nuevo se sintió sin pesar alguno—. Bueno, supongo que el único que sufrirá las consecuencias será el hombre con el que decida quedarse.

—Tōshi disfruta tus diez años de libertad tanto como puedas porque van a domesticarte del mismo modo que hicieron con Sōgo y su cuñado. —Lo estaba diciendo muy en serio.

—Hijikata-san jamás pensé que tuviera esa clase de fetiches. —¿De dónde había salido Sōgo y por qué llevaba una cámara consigo—. De ahora en adelante serás conocido como el Vice Comandante Lolicon.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo lolicon maldito bastardo?! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! ¡Ey, maldito Sōgo te estoy hablando! ¡Cuando te alcance no va a quedar nada de ti!

Los sulfurados gritos de Hijikata se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras perseguía a Sōgo como un psicópata que posee inclinaciones de asesino serial.

—Parece que uno jamás se aburre en un sitio como éste —comentaba Oshin antes de reír por lo bajo en compañía de Isao.

Sí, estaban disfrutando del predicamento de ambos hombres.


End file.
